Harry's Twin
by Ebenbild
Summary: Harry has a twin – or is it Jamie who has one? Anyway, Harry won't sit by and wait until Voldemort ensures he has neither family nor twin anymore… Not the usual 'Wrong Boy-Who-Lived/ Twin-Harry'-story. Somewhat Twin!AU


Harry has a twin – or is it Jamie who has one? Anyway, Harry won't sit by and wait until Voldemort ensures he has neither family nor twin anymore… Not the usual 'Wrong Boy-Who-Lived/ Twin-Harry'-story.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _I guess I wrote that, because I was annoyed by the fact that I stumbled upon so many 'False Boy-Who-Lived' stories and 'Twin-stories'. So of course, I had to write my own, or whatever… xDDD_

 _Just an idea I had, nothing more._

xXxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxTwinxXxXxXxXxTwinxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **HARRY'S TWIN**_

sSs

" _ **Lily, take Harry and run! He is it! Hurry! I'll stop him –"**_

xXx

" _Lily! James! You're alive!"_

" _Yeah, well, for some inexplicable reason we are, Padfoot," James agreed grimacing._

" _But… but the house!"_

" _I guess we will have to rebuild," James agreed, looking at the ruin behind him. "Oh, well – if that's all…"_

" _So…"_

" _Harry and Jamie are alright," James assured the other man immediately._

" _Jamie?"_

xXx

Harry was a quiet baby.

Jamie laughed. Jamie cried. Jamie reached out to them and smiled.

 _And Harry?_

Harry was a quiet baby, looking at them with huge eyes and a look that held the world captive.

"I love you," Lily said to Jamie, kissing his head and lying him down for sleep.

"I love you," Lily said to Harry, kissing his head and lying him down for sleep.

"You're my precious son," James said to Jamie and threw him in the air before catching him.

"You're my precious son," James said to Harry and threw him in the air before catching him.

"I love you, Jamie," Remus said, smiling at his godson Jamie.

"I love you, little Prongslet," Sirius said, smiling at his godson Harry.

And Jamie squealed, played and laughed.

 _And Harry?_

Harry looked at them with wise eyes, holding their hearts captive as easy as he did the world.

"Jamie is the saviour," Albus Dumbledore said to the Potters. "You should ensure his training. Harry doesn't need you as much as him. He is the saviour."

 _And Harry?_

Harry wasn't important at all… at least to Albus Dumbledore's plans…

xXx

"Harry! Jamie!"

Silence on the upper floor.

"Harry! Jamie!"

Again, silence.

In the end, the mother had enough calling two unruly boys.

"Harry Sirius! James Remus! If you don't come down right now I will come up and you won't like that at all!"

The next moment two sheepish looking boys came running down the stairs. They both barely reached their mother's hips. They both had black, unruly hair and glasses. And behind the glasses, two pairs of mischief and intelligent eyes in the colour of the killing curse looked at their mother in amusement.

And Lily smiled at her boys.

xXx

"So… How is Harry?" Sirius asked, leaning back against the table in the kitchen of his best friends.

Lily and James exchanged a glance before looking outside where their son was currently chasing a snitch.

"He's… well," Lily finally said.

James grimaced.

"He's just very… calm," he added, clearly not as happy as his wife with his son.

Sirius sighed.

His godson had always been a bit… odd.

He was calm, very mature for his age and often hard pressed to laugh.

It was in that moment, that a carefree laugh could be heard from outside when the boy on the broom finally caught the snitch.

"Don't worry about him, Padfoot," James finally said, putting a consoling hand on Sirius's shoulder. "He's fine. He… just comes a bit more after Lily than me."

"But –"

"He's fine," Lily assured him as well, her green eyes warm. "Don't worry about him just because he isn't like Jamie. Even as twins they have a right to be different, you know?"

And Sirius guessed that Lily was right. Just because Jamie was a carefree and loud child, while Harry was calm and a lot more mature than his brother, it didn't mean that there was something wrong with Harry.

"I guess, you're right," he agreed finally and then shook his head with a sigh. "So I go visit my godson – see you later, you two!"

With that, he was off looking for Harry.

xXx

"Harry? Harry? What are you doing, buddy?"

"I'm reading, can't you see that, Pad-daddy?"

"It's Padfoot – or Godfather to you, brat!"

"Dogfather, then."

"Hey!"

"Sirius! Stop chasing your godson through the house. I know he has a mouth – but you're the adult here!"

"But… Lily!"

"No! Padfoot, sit! Harry – go to your room and think about what you said to your godfather!"

"Yes, Mum! Bye, Dogfather!"

"It's Godfather!"

"I swear to Merlin if you make one more step I transfigure you in a real dog for the rest of the day!"

"But, Lily!" Sirius whined while he sat back down on the floor where he had sat down before and his godson snickered…

xXx

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Harry – can you… can you tell me why the people always go on and on about that Hallowe'en when Dad's friend Peter was found out a traitor?"

Harry, who had been reading before that, looked up from his advanced book about the Defence Against The dark Arts.

He looked thoughtfully at his baby brother instead – at least, Harry always insisted that Jamie was his baby brother and his parents had never objected to that instinctive knowledge…

"Hmm," he said. "I guess the people just like to remember that because of that Hallowe'en the war ended."

"But why do they call me the Boy-Who-Lived?!" Jamie whined. "I didn't do anything!"

Harry just looked a bit confused at his brother.

"How do you actually know you didn't do anything?" He asked with a frown.

"Because… if I had been the only one doing something to stop that dark wizard, but then you wouldn't have the same scar as me!" Jamie answered pouting.

Harry just looked at his brother in amusement.

"The Headmaster said that I have the same scar was coincidence. He told Mum and Dad that I most likely received them from a bit of rubble or the splintered wood. It's not a curse scar, you know?" He countered.

Jamie just pouted.

"It's the same scar – at the same place!" He countered, still pouting. "The Headmaster is wrong!"

Harry just snickered.

"Of course he is," he agreed amused. "He has absolutely no idea! In truth, it was I who killed old Voldie and you who just sat there, hit by a splinter of wood!"

Jamie laughed at that and shoved his brother.

"Of course," he agreed amused. "And you were so much better with magic back then than I."

Harry snickered and shoved back.

That ended in a lot of shoving which then ended in a wrestle match between those two which in the end only ended when their mother stepped in.

The question who was actually the one killing Voldemort on the other hand, was forgotten…

xXx

"Harry! Jamie! What in Merlin's name did you do to your godfather?!"

Harry and Jamie looked at each other in confusion.

"Which godfather are you talking about, Mum?" Harry finally called. "Mine or Jamie's?"

There was an amused snicker from their mother.

"How about both?" she asked.

Harry looked at Jamie, Jamie looked at Harry.

"Er… nothing?" Jamie finally said confused.

Their mother snickered.

"So… telling them that you aim to actually behave in Hogwarts wasn't your idea?" Lily's amused voice came from the kitchen.

Harry and Jamie again looked at each other.

Then they snickered.

Pranking the Marauders had always been the most fun for them…

xXx

"Harry…"

"Hmm…?"

"Harry…"

"Hmm…?"

"Harry… w… wake up, pl… please!"

"…what?"

"Harry?"

"I'm awake," Harry yawned and sat up to look at his huge eyed brother.

"Harry… I… I heard Mum and Dad talking with Dumbledore," Jamie said, shuddering and Harry woke up even more.

"What did you hear?" He asked concerned now.

"Dumbledore… He said that I should be trained…. That I'm going to have to fight a d… dark wizard," Jamie said, suddenly starting to cry. "I don't want to face a dark wizard!"

Harry patted his brother on his back. When that didn't help, he reached out and embraced him.

"Don't cry, Jamie," he told his brother.

"But… but D… Dumbledore said I have to fight a dark wizard!" Jamie hiccupped. "I can't fight a dark wizard! I… I –"

"And you don't have to," Harry assured his baby brother. "'Cause I will always be there for you – and if that means to fight a dark wizard for you, then I will!"

"B… but –"

"No buts! I'm the older one! I will fight the dark wizard!" Harry assured his brother and patted him on the back.

Jamie hiccupped again, but nodded slowly.

"A… And what will I do instead?" He asked while rubbing his tears from his face.

"You…" Harry thought about it. "You will stay like you are and you simply keep being there for Mum and Dad."

Jamie blinked surprised at that before he thought that over.

Then he nodded, his face serious.

"I can do that," he declared.

"Good," Harry said. "Then we do it like that. You're there for Mum and Dad – and I take down the dark wizard!"

And like that, the oath the brothers would keep to for the years to come came into being…

xXx

"Harry! Jamie! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Harry, run!"

And before the adults could stop the two boys, they were already running – leaving behind Padfoot and Prongs, both of them tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

Loud laughter followed them and the two men on the ceiling groaned.

"I guess that's definitely inherited from you," Sirius commented.

James groaned again.

"Don't you think you might have been the one to –"

"Oh, no, don't actually think of trying to put the blame on me there! I definitely wasn't anywhere near while you were creating those two beasts!"

James blinked, but then he sighed.

"Yeah, well," he said tiredly. "But it was fun while we did it…"

"Prongs! Too much information! Way _too_ much information!"

xXx

" _ **Don't forget, mummy loves you, daddy loves you!"**_

xXx

" _Lily! James! You're alive!"_

" _Yeah, well, for some inexplicable reason we are, Padfoot," James agreed grimacing._

" _But… but the house!"_

" _I guess we will have to rebuild," James agreed, looking at the ruin behind him. "Oh, well – if that's all…"_

" _So…"_

" _Harry and Jamie are alright," James assured the other man immediately._

" _Jamie?"_

 _There was the golden flash of a timed spell - spoken some time before but still in search for all its targets - then silence for a second._

" _Ah… Jamie! It's good to know they're both alright!"_

 _And James Potter smiled at his best friend turned brother in all but blood._

xXx

"What do you mean, Harry is in Slytherin?" Sirius growled, staring at the Headmaster unhappily.

The old man sighed.

"Lily, James, Sirius," he greeted the three who had entered his office through the fireplace just a second before. "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell us how Harry ended up in Slytherin!" James cried, clearly not too happy with his son's placing.

"James!" Lily interrupted him before he could continue. "It's not that bad, so don't you dare to act as if it was!"

"But… but… Slytherin, Lily! Slytherin!" James immediately countered.

"It's like… it's like the end of the world, Lily!" Sirius agreed with his brother in all but blood.

Albus Dumbledore, who had opened his mouth, closed it again instead of speaking up when James hit Sirius for his words.

"Ouch! Prongs! I was just telling the truth!"

That just ended with another hit from James and a relenting from Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah… alright! It's not the end of the world! It's just… unexpected!" He finally said.

James nodded, his eyes meeting the Headmaster's.

"It is," he agreed. "And I want to have an explanation."

Albus Dumbledore just sighed.

"You can't influence the Hat, James, Sirius," he said tiredly. "The boy was sorted like every other child – we simply can't change what the Hat found in the boy's mind."

Lily just frowned at that, before she finally spoke up again.

"I actually don't care that Harry's a Slytherin," she said. "I'm just here to ensure that Harry knows that I don't care – even if those two idiots threatened the boys before they went to Hogwarts… every single day since they received their letters!"

"Well – how should I have known that Harry would end up in Slytherin?" James defended himself. "We Potters have never ended up in Slytherin ever before – so how should I have known that Harry would!"

Those words actually made Sirius' eyes widen.

James noticed and before Albus Dumbledore could say anything, interrupted the Headmaster, his eyes on his brother in all but blood.

"Padfoot?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, well…" Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable. "That whole thing with Slytherin… now that I think about it… that might have actually been my fault."

James and Lily looked at him in confusion.

"What?" James asked a bit disbelief in his voice.

Sirius shrugged and scratched his head, a bit wryly.

"Well… you know, I was a rebel… and I always told Harry and Jamie about it," he confessed.

"So?" James asked, uncomprehendingly.

"Yeah… you know…" Sirius chuckled nervously. "I… While Jamie was never interested in my stories all too much – Harry… well, he listened… and, I think… I think he might have… tried to copy me?"

The last part of the sentence was formulated like a question, but the way Sirius looked sheepishly at his friends, told them that he meant it anyway.

Lily and James exchanged a glance.

Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth to insert his conclusion – and… then James groaned.

 _A boy from a Slytherin family in Gryffindor and a boy from a Gryffindor family in Slytherin..._

"That's… definitely an explanation I can comprehend totally!" He agreed with a frown. "Harry has always adored you a lot more than me!"

"Yeah, well, you have Jamie!" Sirius countered pouting. "And I'm Harry's godfather! I have a right to have a good relation with him!"

"Of course you have!" Lily agreed amused. "You're his godfather – and as odd as it is, I'm still sure we have done the right thing by choosing the godparents like we did!"

Sirius rolled his eyes amused at his brother in all but blood and his sister-in-law.

"That's what you two always say," he agreed. "Idiots – the both of you!"

That was the end of their discussion – with that, they left the Headmaster's office, and continued to ignore the man while still discussing who in the family actually counted as the idiot of it.

xXx

"Harry."

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Potter, don't talk to the Gryffindor –"

The Slytherin boy stopped speaking when a second later a wand was on his throat.

"Woah, Potter!" The Slytherin said, surprised, raising his hands, but then he snorted. "And what will you do now? You don't actually –"

He stopped speaking when Jamie snickered.

"Nice hair," the Gryffindor said and the Slytherin looked warily at his hair which was now pink.

His eyes widened and Harry smirked.

"The next time, it will be worse," he told the Slytherin amused. "Ready for that, Flint?"

Obviously, the boy wasn't because he stepped back with a snort.

"Well, you will soon learn that Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along," he said.

Harry just smirked.

"Ah," he said amused. "But Jamie and I are twins – and if we had decided differently, I could be in Gryffindor and he could be the Slytherin…"

Jamie smirked as well.

"Oh, yes," he agreed. "And how much I'd had loved to be in Slytherin as well!"

With that, the twins left a rapidly paling Slytherin behind and entered the Great Hall together…

xXx

"Those two boys! They're as different as night and day!"

"Well, they are a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Severus."

"They're both Potters! Potter's sons! They shouldn't –"

"And maybe the difference between the boys is their destiny," Albus Dumbledore said, speaking up uninvited. "After all, James will be our saviour one day, while Harry… well, he's just Harry."

Sadly enough, his words were heard by Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter who entered the Headmaster's office in right that moment.

Sirius, hearing that, frowned at the dismissal of the Headmaster, but it was James Potter who stood up straight, his eyes narrowed at the Headmaster in a hidden threat.

 _And Lily?_

She was the fastest of them all, hitting the Headmaster before anybody could even think about reacting.

Severus smirked and stepped backwards, giving Lily room to hit the Headmaster a second time.

"Sirius! James!" Albus Dumbledore pleaded with the two men.

For a moment, the two of them actually looked at each other, then Sirius shrugged and James sighed.

Together, they grabbed Lily left and right and pulled her back.

Severus just watched them, disappointment in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sirius, James," Albus Dumbledore said amused. "I knew I could count on you."

At that, Sirius and James exchanged another glance.

Then their eyes narrowed and they turned their gaze back towards Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry is our son!" James growled at the Headmaster. "He's not 'just' anything!"

"Of course, James," the Headmaster agreed slowly, even if not totally truthfully.

Again, James and Sirius looked at each other for a second; then they leaned closer, their eyes on the Headmaster.

"Harry," they said unison. "Is special – as special as Jamie. Never, ever dismiss him ever again!"

With that, they grabbed Lily a bit differently and left the Headmaster with her stuck in between them.

And next to the Headmaster, Severus stood, his eyes twinkling merrily for the first time in a long while…

xXx

"Jamie."

"Huh?"

"Why in Merlin's name are you still hanging around with that Slytherin?!"

Jamie looked at his best friend in confusion.

"What Slytherin?" he asked, not truly understanding.

"That Slytherin – Potter!"

"Huh?"

" _Harry_ Potter!"

"My _brother_?! You're actually asking me why I continue to hang around with my _brother_?!"

That actually stopped Ron in his tracks.

"Huh?" He said, finally thinking the whole thing over. "Wait – Harry Potter is your _brother_?"

Jamie just looked at his best friend oddly.

"And I thought that after nearly two months you would have noticed that Harry and I share the same face down to the scar…!"

Yeah, Ron's blindness of all things Slytherin was actually quite a thing of its own…

xXx

"Harry – Jamie! How could you not look after them! How could you actually endanger them!" Lily was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk, her hands on the desk and the desk moaning from the magic cursing through it.

"I would never endanger the children deliberately!" Albus Dumbledore tried to sooth the irritated mother. "But I can't always have an eye on them and…"

"And what? You just let them confront a teacher without anybody helping them?!" Lily screeched.

"As far as I know, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were there –"

"Two other eleven-year-olds are _**not**_ competent help, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Well, I had no idea what they had done," Albus Dumbledore countered. "I was out of the school – I couldn't have known what happened before I returned…"

"So you left the school knowing what –"

"I had Severus looking into the whole thing –"

"Severus – who doesn't like Jamie!"

"But he actually likes Harry, so he wouldn't have –"

"I. Don't. Care!" Lily screeched. "My sons shouldn't have to oppose Voldemort at all!"

"Jamie is the saviour!" Albus Dumbledore countered. "One day he will have to oppose Voldemort! It's his destiny!"

"And Harry? Are you actually telling me that one of my sons is more important than the other?!"

"In this case, yes, Jamie is," Albus Dumbledore countered with a sigh. "Harry is unimportant – We can't change that fact –"

"Harry is NOT unimportant!" Lily screeched.

Maybe, it had been the wrong thing to say to an enraged mother…

xXx

"Woah, that was just… woah!"

"Ron…"

"No, Jamie! I had… I had absolutely no idea that your brother could be _so_ cool!"

Jamie looked at Ron oddly.

"Harry has always been the cooler one of us," he pointed out to his best friend.

Ron blinked.

"Yeah… but – fighting a troll?! Do you know how awesome that is?!"

"Well, he had no choice considering that the troll was in the school and after us and Hermione…" Jamie countered.

"Yeah, but, he's what? Eleven? And he can actually defeat a troll!"

Jamie grinned.

"He's as old as I am," he agreed. "So… do you still think that he's bad just because he's in Slytherin?"

Ron opened his mouth for a second, just to close it again.

"Damn," he said. "You're right. He's far too cool to actually be bad in any way or form…"

Well, at least, Ron had his priorities straight…

xXx

"Are you alright, Jamie?"

"I am, are you, Harry? After all, you were the one who confronted Voldemort!"

Harry just smiled at his younger brother.

"Don't worry about me, Jamie," he said. "I'm alright – exactly like Ron and Hermione."

"But… but I couldn't do anything! And you had to face Voldemort alone just because I was too weak to –"

"You're not weak, Jamie!"

"But -!"

"You're not!" Harry interrupted his brother a second time, his eyes fierce. "You're my brother and you're anything but weak!"

"But, Harry – I couldn't do anything!" Jamie said with tears in his eyes.

"And you shouldn't have to," Harry told his brother warmly. "Don't worry. If anybody will face Voldemort, it will be I."

"But… but Dumbledore said that I have to do it," Jamie reminded his brother stuttering, with tears running down his cheek.

"Dumbledore said, Dumbledore said," Harry repeated, rolling his eyes. "I don't care what Dumbledore said. We share the scar – and as long as we do, he has no right to tell who of us will be the one to finish of a dark wizard. Don't worry, I will do it for you – because it's my duty as the older one of us!"

For a moment, Jamie thought that over.

Then he nodded slowly.

"Alright," he agreed finally, wiping his cheeks. "And I –"

"You stay like you are and you simply keep being there for Mum and Dad," Harry replied smiling.

Jamie slowly returned the smile.

"Deal."

xXx

" _ **Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"**_

xXx

 _Voldemort stepped into the house in Godric's Hollow._

 _The first person he met was James Potter._

" _ **Lily, take Harry and run! He is it! Hurry! I'll stop him –"**_

 _He didn't even hesitate at all._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A red light from behind James Potter and James Potter fell to the ground, looking like dead._

 _Voldemort stepped over the body, not even hurrying when he walked up the stairs._

 _He entered the nursery, finding the mother with her child behind her in the crib._

 _He aimed at the woman, hatred in her eyes._

" _ **Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"**_

" _ **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"**_

 _There was no hesitation this time._

 _Three chances – more he wouldn't give the woman one of his Death Eater's wanted._

 _He raised his wand._

" _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _And a red light behind the woman took her down as well…_

xXx

"Jamie!"

"What, Uncle Remus?"

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Er… I'm doing homework, Uncle Remus?"

Harry stared at his brother incredulously.

"Did you really just call our work on our next prank 'doing homework'?" Harry asked Jamie amused.

"Well – we _are_ using our new knowledge for the prank… so, theoretically, we're doing something akin to homework."

Harry snorted.

"Well," he said. "That's definitely one way to put it…"

xXx

"Er… so, whose idea was it to actually use the floo to Diagon Alley?"

Harry frowned at his brother.

Jamie thought it over and shrugged.

"I guess Mrs. Weasley thought we could manage the whole 'travel with the floo thing', you know?"

Harry looked at his brother incredulously.

"Haven't you told her about the first, second and third time we used the floo?"

Jamie blinked at his brother innocently.

"Why should I have?" He asked amused. "I like travelling with the floo!"

Harry snickered.

"So… you like travelling to Norway, the US, and the old Black home just for fun?"

Jamie stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"At least I didn't end up in Gringotts security floo!"

"No, but in Knockturn Alley!"

"Yeah, well," it was then that Jamie stopped and actually gawked. "Hey, wait! What are you actually doing here, Harry?! This is Knockturn Alley!"

Harry just snickered again.

"Let's just say I had an idea where to look for you, Jamie," he declared and then held out his hand to his brother. "Now – how about we go back to Diagon Alley and the Weasleys?"

And with an eye roll, Jamie followed his twin out of an alley they weren't allowed to enter normally…

xXx

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Jamie, what…?"

"You have to come and help us! Ginny has been taken to the Chamber!"

For a moment, Harry froze, but then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Give me just a second, Jamie," he told his brother and summoned a few things he thought he might need when following Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hurry up, Harry!"

"Coming!"

And he followed his brother like he always did when his little brother called for him…

xXx

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

For a moment, Harry had a hard time opening his eyes, but in the end he forced them open with only his will alone…

"Harry?"

"'S okay, Jamie," he said, nearly breathlessly. "'S okay. 'M still alive."

The answer was a sob.

"But you nearly weren't," Jamie pointed out while trying hard not to cry. "You nearly died, Harry!"

"Yeah, I did," Harry agreed, patting his brother's head. "But it's over now. He's gone."

Jamie blinked at that surprised.

"Gone?" he asked, still fighting his tears courageously.

"Gone," Harry agreed, patting his brother's head some more. "You won't have to fight a dark wizard ever again in your life if you don't want to…"

"But I never fought a dark wizard at all," Jamie pointed out, still rubbing his cheeks while trying to starve of the tears.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But that doesn't matter. We had a deal after all: I take care of the dark wizards and you'll stay like you are and you simply keep being there for Mum and Dad."

Jamie smiled while tears finally started to flow.

"You're right," he said. "You're right. That's our deal. Thank you, Harry!"

And with that, the two brother's settled into bed next to each other to sleep…

xXx

" _ **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"**_

xXx

" _ **Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"**_

" _ **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"**_

 _There was no hesitation this time._

 _Three chances – more he wouldn't give the woman one of his Death Eater's wanted._

 _He raised his wand._

" _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _And a red light behind the woman took her down as well…_

 _Then Voldemort was standing in front of the child, his wand aimed at the innocent child's head._

 _Before he could throw a killing curse at the boy, a shadow moved, and then another person stepped in between the baby and the murderer._

 _Voldemort stopped, his eyes tracing the dark hair and the eyes behind glasses._

" _James Potter," he said. "I thought I already killed you."_

 _The man in front of him smirked, before sending a silent spell at the motionless woman on the floor._

xXx

Albus Dumbledore stared at his pensieve.

Something…

There was something he was overlooking.

Something he didn't understand or that he had actually misunderstood.

He stared at the pensieve, his eyes empty, remembering.

Harry and Jamie.

Jamie, the saviour.

Jamie, the Gryffindor.

And Harry?

Harry was just a student like every other one he had ever met…

Yet, there was the first year when Harry was the one confronting Voldemort… and then there was second year when he confronted Voldemort again…

Why was it always Harry?

Shouldn't it be Jamie?

Yet, every time Voldemort had come back to the school it hadn't been Jamie but Harry who had stopped him…

Harry had stopped him.

In first year.

In second year.

And now Severus had come to him, telling him that Voldemort was gone; that the Dark Mark was gone!

How?

There were the Horcruxes…

There was the prophecy…

And yet, when Albus Dumbledore had gone to the Department of Mysteries, the prophecy had shown that it was fulfilled and…

How was that possible?!

How could a Slytherin, a boy not chosen by the prophecy, end Voldemort?!

How?!

And how could it happen that Albus Dumbledore hadn't noticed that Harry could fulfill the prophecy as well?

He had, after all, or hadn't he?

And like that, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, totally confused and unable to understand how everything had already ended when it shouldn't even have truly started…

 _And Harry?_

Harry was sleeping in the bed of his brother, curled around the other boy and absolutely content with how his life had turned out in the end…

xXx

 _Voldemort was standing in front of the child, his wand aimed at the innocent child's head._

 _Before he could throw a killing curse at the boy, a shadow moved, and then another person stepped in between the baby and the murderer._

 _Voldemort stopped, his eyes tracing the dark hair and the eyes behind glasses._

" _James Potter," he said. "I thought I already killed you."_

 _The man in front of him smirked, before sending a silent spell at the motionless woman on the floor._

" _Well," Voldemort said, a bit stumped by the man in front of him, but not too bothered. He guessed that Potter had simply been lucky when evading his spell. "Let's try again."_

 _The man in front of him smiled._

" _Let's try," he agreed. "But the child – you won't get to it if I have a say!"_

 _Voldemort didn't bother with an answer, he just did what he always did._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The man fell and Voldemort's wand wandered towards the boy._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _But the spell never even left his wand. Instead it back-lashed the moment he spoke it, killing him on the spot._

 _A light – golden and foreign surrounded his body and the body of the man who had sacrificed himself for the child._

 _The light pulsed one time._

 _The dark piece of a soul leaving the rest of the soul of the dark lord was hurling at the baby._

 _The golden light pulsed a second time._

 _The dark piece smashed against a barrier made of the same golden light as the one surrounding the two dead bodies on the floor. The piece sent out a piercing scream and then crumbled into ashes and then nothingness._

 _Then the golden light pulsed a third time and while the rest of the soul of Voldemort fled and the body of the dark wizard crumbled into ashes nearly in the same way the soul-part had done, the body of the other man shrunk and shrunk and shrunk…_

xXx

" _ **Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"**_

" _ **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"**_

xXx

"Are you crazy, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his work – sheets and sheets of Arithmancy, Alchemy and other magic in the highest form – frowning.

"No, Ron," he said. "I'm not."

"But… but… Hermione! She said that idea of yours –"

"Is crazy, I know," Harry agreed, his eyes hard. "But Hermione is dead. Ginny is dead. _Everybody_ is dead! Do you truly think they still care what I do?"

"But –"

"Ron! You will die any day now – leaving me alone with those… bastards! There's no way that we will win this fight, but going back, changing everything… that's something I'm still able to do! So let me do it! Let me change everything!"

Ron frowned at that.

"You mean you want to stop this war before it begins?" He asked his best friend thoughtfully.

"This war – and the war before," Harry agreed.

"The war bef… but! But how do you want to stop Voldemort as well?!" Ron asked confused. "Hermione told you that –"

"I have it covered," Harry interrupted him. "I will go back to the day I was born – and then I will take care of all the Horcruxes I can. If I do it right, there will be only one left when he attacks baby-me on Hallowe'en."

"And then?" Ron asked with a frown. "Hermione said you can't exist in that time as an adult indefinitely! You will lose your right to live if you –"

"Not if I'm not an adult," Harry countered amused.

"What?" Ron frowned, totally confused.

Harry just smirked.

"I can exist there as a child – with all the knowledge I currently have," he pointed out amused.

"And who will be your guardian until you're old enough to get the missing piece of Voldemort and kill him absolutely?" Ron countered.

Harry's smirk just deepened.

"Don't worry about that, Ron," he said amused. "I already have a plan…"

Two weeks later, one week after Ron's funeral, Harry would finally follow through with his plans…

xXx

" _ **Stand aside, girl, stand aside and I won't kill you!"**_

" _ **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do everything!"**_

 _xXx_

 _Ten minutes after the light had faded, when Lily woke up, the Dark Lord was gone – leaving nothing behind but his robes – and on the floor, in front of the crib, a baby was lying._

" _Harry," Lily said, tears flowing down her cheeks freely. "Jamie!"_

 _And she reached out to both of her boys: Harry, the baby on the floor – and Jamie, the boy in the crib…_

xXx

" _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_

xXx

xXxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxTwinxXxXxXxXxTwinxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Well, I guess I'm back to my most preferred playground with that – Time Travel… xDD_

 _I hope you liked it!_

 _Ebenbild_

 _ **PS: Should I warn about the Time-Travel?** *A bit confused because there's the plot... and the warning... and the plot...* xDDD_

 _(Hogwarts, Gryffindor_

 _WC: ca. 5500_

 _Challenge: 'Through the Universe'. Prompt_ _: Terrestrial Planet – (AU) Twins!AU)_


End file.
